


It Gets Better

by theblack0ut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblack0ut/pseuds/theblack0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles engages Erik in conversation while Charles is being pleasured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I came up with the other night.. I will admit I have no idea what I'm doing.

Charles positions you against the brick wall. It's rough and cold but you enjoy it all the same. Charles kisses you, while you fumble with his belt. You'd both been wanting to try something like this since you got together. Today, you found the courage to go through with it. The idea that anybody could catch you and him circles your mind and it makes it all the dirtier.

"On your knees," Charles demands. You smirk and drop to your knees. You look up at him while he finishes pulling off his belt. Charles could feel your hot gaze and he moves slower, savoring it for the both of you. It was a turn on to see him undress. He was so polite and proper about it, well usually. This afternoon that was not the case. It felt so dirty, so unnecessary to be doing this out in the open.

He grunts as he pulls the belt out and it drops it to the ground. You can feel his stare, feel how delicious this is for him. He unbuttons his trousers and he pulls them down in a hurry. 

Right away you're face to face with his... cock. No underwear. Delicious. You're hoping he's reading your thoughts. To test it out, you send a bit of dirty talk his way and when he groans, you know you have him right where you want him. But Charles isn't that weak. Far from it. 

Before he can demand anything, you take him in your mouth. He mumbles something that you don't understand. You look up but his eyes are squeezed shut so you continue pleasuring him.

Meanwhile, Charles has begun to have a conversation with Erik. 

'Wish this was you, hmm? Sucking me off?'

Charles moans as you deep throat him, threading his fingers into your scalp. His hips jerk forward a bit but he relaxes, not wanting to hurt you or cause discomfort. 

'Charles, please. I'm trying to research some things. I don't want to know about what things you're doing.'

'Find that hard to believe, Erik. I've seen the fantasies in your mind, I know you want to suck me off.'

'I told you not to look inside my mind.'

'I don't. Unless I need help getting off.'

Erik must admit, that is arousing. Nonetheless though, he isn't going to let Charles feel like he's won.

'Fuck off, Charles.'

'I wish you'd fuck me, Erik.'

Charles' cock is throbbing in your mouth and you moan around it. Whatever is going through his mind is translating very well physically.

'Leave me alone.'

Charles frowns but you don't notice. 

'Hmm, Erik. Just imagine my cock in your mouth. I can make you imagine it, as if it were real.'

Erik doesn't want to acknowledge him but he fears his silence will make it worse.

'No, Charles.'

Charles makes a frustrated sound above you and you pull off him, spit hanging from his cock and falling down your chin. 

"What's wrong?" You ask as you try to breathe properly again. His scent is still filling your senses and you know you haven't had enough of him.

"Nothing, love. Sorry. Got a bit distracted there for a moment."

"I've told you about getting too in your head during sex.."

"You look bloody gorgeous down there, you know that?" Charles smiles as he changes the subject.

You blush deeply and he motions for you to continue. Nothing could make you walk away now. You take him in your mouth once more and right away, Charles is close. Very close. You weren't sure what had happened. 

"Hmm, love.." He grunts out as he thrusts shallowly into your mouth. You steady yourself against his thighs, absolutely enjoying what's going on. 

'Erik, look out your window.'

Erik rolls his eyes and gets up, walking over to the window. He looks and sees nothing. He looks a little closer and sees... Charles. 

'Like what you see, love?' 

Erik feels the arousal running through his veins and clears his throat. Charles has his trousers undone, pulled down past his thighs and somebody's sucking him off. Not surprising but surprising to actually witness. 

'Damn you, Charles'

Charles smirks and looks up to see him, watching intently. Charles can feel the arousal running through all three of them and it ignites him. 

"I-I'm coming," He grunts out harshly as he pushes himself as far down into your throat as he can manage. His cock pulsates as he lets go and you moan around his length, earning similar moans from the man above. You swallow, enjoying the raunchy stare Charles is giving you. You suck around his cock a few moments longer before you let it fall out of your mouth. Charles is panting above you but smirking. 

Erik's mouth has gone dry and he feels slightly uncomfortable but he keeps watching.

You stand up and Charles kisses you deeply, tasting himself in your mouth. Both of you pull away and he finishes putting himself back together. 

You smile at him before you're off to have lunch. Charles would make up for the lack of pleasure you received tonight. 

'Now, Erik... Would you like me to help you out?'

'Charles...no..'

'I'll be up in a few minutes.'

 

THE END?


End file.
